I Kissed A Drunk Girl
by lildaisygirl24
Summary: Title says it all... Lance and Pietro threw a wild party yet again. Todd urges Wanda to come to the party with him. She ends up getting drunk and they share a kiss. What becomes of this? You'll see...


Disclaimer: Inspired by the song 'Drunk Girl' by Something Corporate. I do not own this song or X-Men Evolution. 

(I Kissed A) **Drunk Girl**

Yet again Lance and Pietro had thrown another wild party at the Brotherhood Boarding house. Wanda hated it; she could never get any peace with the blaring music! She always stayed away from the action of the party. One reason is because she didn't really like people much. Also, she didn't want people using her bedroom to make out or have sex. Just thinking about it disgusted her. While the party raged Wanda sat in her room trying to watch TV when Todd came in. He was really starting to piss her off, it was the fifth time in 45 minutes. 

"Yo, snookums," Todd said as he walked in. 

"Don't call me that!" Wanda exclaimed. "How many times have I told you to _stop that_?" 

"Plenty of times," Todd answered. 

"Then, _why_ don't you ever stop?" she asked. 

"I know you don't mean it," he replied. 

"Arg!" Wanda bellowed. "Get out!" 

"Come on," Todd urged. "Join the party!" 

"I don't like parties," Wanda said. "Especially ones with _you_!" 

"Aww," Todd began. "You don't mean that." 

"Yes, I do," Wanda replied. She used her hex powers to slam the door. Todd was still in the doorway so he got hit with it. About 10 minutes later there was knocking on her door. "Go away, Todd!" 

"Come on, snookums," Todd pleaded. 

"If you call me that one more time, you're dead!" Wanda yelled. 

"Fine," Todd began, still outside the closed door. "Wanda, will you please join the party with me?" 

"Doesn't he ever take a hint?" Wanda muttered. "NO! Now go away!" 

"Fine," Todd said. "I can understand you don't like parties. So, I'll see you tomorrow, snookums." 

He still didn't understand AND he called her snookums! It took all her self-control just so that just for 20 seconds she wouldn't hunt him down... but as I said it was only for about 20 seconds. After that, she bolted out of the door and ran to kill him. She also locked her door behind her so no one could go in. 

The whole house was full of people and finding Todd would be like finding a needle in a hay stack. "Great," she muttered. She was about to go back into her room when a guy smacked her ass she said, "Screw you." 

He replied with, "Any time, baby." 

She punched him in the face and said, "In your dreams, ass." 

He was lying on the floor cowering in pain. Wanda laughed psychotically. 

"Woah," a guy said. He held out a beer. "Chill out have a beer." 

"Why? So I can make a fool or myself like those losers?" Wanda asked as she pointed to two guys that were drunk. They were dancing like idiots and laughing uncontrollably. 

"Nah," the guy replied. "Just tah calm yah down." 

Backing down was not something Wanda did easily but she kind of thought he was cute... Everyone's got a soft spot when it comes to peer pressure... But she wasn't about to give up easily. "You mean to let another guy scam off me?" 

The guy didn't seem like backing down was something he'd do either. "There'll always be someone like that, but you won't bite their head of this way." 

"You sure like people to listen to you," Wanda said as she snatched the beer from his hand. She didn't think it was that bad of an idea after all. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

Todd knew Wanda didn't really like him and that his annoyances just made her hate him more but he didn't want to admit it. He kept believing that someday Wanda would share his feelings and that all he had to do was be persistent. He was sitting outside on the front porch by himself just thinking and breathing in the fresh air, beer in hand. He wasn't really drunk at all just a bit buzzed. About an hour or so later he decided to go back to Wanda to try to convince her yet again that she should come down to the party. 

When he walked in he spotted a commotion by the kitchen table... There seemed to be a girl dancing on it... It was... No it couldn't be... It was Wanda! Todd was shocked he figured she must be drunk. He decided he'd watch this once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. 

When he got to the table he clearly saw Wanda dancing provocatively. He was getting pretty excited at the sight because he had never seen her like this and he liked it. Then she started to look a little woozy and fell onto the table. Pretty much everyone left and Todd ran to her side. 

"Are you alright, Wanda!?" Todd asked. It seemed as if when things were really important he didn't try to call her his pet names. 

She groaned and stirred a bit. "I just need to go to sleep." 

"Want me to help you to your room?" 

"Sure," Wanda said in a daze. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

When they got to her room he sat her on her bed and was about to turn to leave. A hand grabbing his arm stopped him. Todd turned back to her and asked in a light voice, "Is everything okay?" 

Wanda nodded. "Stay," she said and leaned in to kiss him. 

Todd turned his face and her lips hit his cheek. Then he said, "How 'bout we do this another day?" He didn't think it would be right to take advantage of her this way. He wasn't usually the most considerate person but he really did care for Wanda. 

Wanda frowned and said, "No." 

"You're sure you want to do this?" Todd asked hesitantly. 

"I'm sure," Wanda said. 

She leaned in first. Then, Todd began to as well. Their lips met and Wanda slid one of her hands to the back of his head and the other she put on his neck. She deepened it and began to pull him closer to her. Then, next to her onto the bed. Wanda slid her hands to Todd's butt and kept them there. Todd pulled away in utter shock. 

"Wanda, this isn't you," Todd stated and stood up. 

"Then who is it?" Wanda inquired. "Last time I checked I _was_ Wanda Maximoff." 

"You know what I mean," Todd said. "You would never kiss me of your own free will... I have to go." He turned and walked to the door. 

"Wait," Wanda called but he was already out the door. "Don't leave me." Tears fell down her eyes. Another man had left her alone and helpless; she felt like no one would ever care about her. _She_ was there... sure she was a bit buzzed but she was in control of herself. The drunk act was just so he wouldn't know. She would be too embarrassed if anyone found out how she really felt about Todd. He cared about her and she knew it; he was the only guy that was there for her and that was why she liked him. But she had ruined it by pretending she was drunk. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

The next day Todd woke up a bit drowsy but he was okay. His heart was broken, the only time Wanda showed any romantic interest in him was when she was drunk. It had finally sunk in... she didn't like him, his love for her would never be returned. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

After Todd had gotten ready he went to get breakfast. When he walked out his door he saw Wanda just coming out of her room. Pietro started talking to Todd. 

"So, how'd ya like the party?" Pietro asked Todd quickly. 

Wanda heard her brother and thought he was talking to her. She turned but saw him talking to Todd. 

Todd glanced to Wanda... "It was... I didn't really have a good time." He was sure she wouldn't remember but wanted her to know she was a part of it. 

Wanda bit her lip and turned around when she was fully turned away from him she let her tears fall and continued to walk to the destination she had planned on, the bathroom. She did remember. She walked in, shut the door, and blared one of her heavy metal CDs. It muffled her sobs of pain. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

(A/N: It's a one shot... that is, so far... There could be more chapters or a sequel if people want more. Just tell me in your reviews. Praise or criticism, I would really love to hear your thoughts. Although, I would not appreciate mindless babble about how my writing sucks just for someone's own sick amusement. So please make it constructive! Thank you. I really appreciate you reading and I hope that all who have read review!) 


End file.
